Love the Way
by kartoonfreek
Summary: Just a little fluff thingie on what Rai an Kim feel about each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Alright, so parents are out and this is what I come up with while watching Xiaolin Showdown…. I gots no life. I'm sorry for the delay in my other fics, but school is being stressful right now and I have to go the store tomorrow which will take a while. I'll try to update… not too sure when but I will. I don't own XS except the idea for this fiction. So without further ado, a RaiKimi fic.**

He Loved the Way…..

He loved her; there was no doubt about it. He loved her like a bee loves its nectar, how a tree loves its sunlight. Nothing would ever come between his love for her.

He loved the way her raven black hair would cascade down her back looking like a curtain of silk. The way it smelt like blossoms beginning to bloom. He hated when she changed her hair color though, hiding her natural beauty behind make-up and all that different colored dye. If he could change one thing about her it would be that. He just wanted to see her without her cosmetics. He didn't know why girls did that, only that they liked doing it. To him, it was a waste of time and beauty.

He also loved the way her bangs would never cover her eyes all the way leaving him to stare into her sapphire eyes. It was like swimming in the beaches of Brazil, he would never want to come out. Or sometimes he felt like he was soaring through the skies overlooking the land below, it was like magic. He was glad she never put in eye-color contacts. Just left them their normal color of beautiful blue.

Her pale skin was something he admired as well. He always thought of Snow White when he looked at her pale skin with her black hair. He also thought about being her prince and how in the end he would save her from danger and harm. Although if he did, he knew she would go on about how she would be fine and could take care of herself.

That's another thing he loved about her; her passion to be independent and always wanting to be like 'one-of-the-guys' and not just a 'lil lady' (as Clay would put it). He knew though she wanted to be treated like a girl as well. Which is why he never did anything to extreme when it came to pulling pranks, he always had limits when it came to her, but he loved seeing her ticked whenever he got the chance.

When he first met her though, he thought she was another brat that came from a rich family and didn't want anything to do with her. But over time he learned that there was more to her then what meets the eye and developed a crush. After he joined the dark-side though, he thought he'd lost all chance of having her. That's one of the reasons why he went back, for love; because he grew to having a crush to falling in love her. He changed his ways after that from being a cocky jerk to a kind…. 'gentlemen' (if you want to put it that way). Just so he got the chance for her to notice him.

But he didn't know if she felt the same way, he just hoped and prayed that she would love him back. To give him a chance and to love him the way he loved her.

**Author's Note: Hmmm…. I'm thinking about making another with Kimi's POV… what do you think? Please review! And have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Alright, here's the last chapter. I am sorry to say this, but because of the stress and pressure writing stories and school is giving me, I have decide to focus on writing Time Passes Us By until I finish it then go to Xiaolin Hearts, because seriously I hate stress and it's causing a lot. So without anymore interruptions, Kimi's POV.**

She Loved the Way…..

She loved him more than anyone she had ever met (family doesn't count). She loved him like a flower loves its pollen, how a bird loves its flying. Nothing would break that love.

She loved the way his eyes sparkled like two emeralds in the sunlight. She would not lie; she loved staring into his eyes, always getting trapped in an endless tunnel of green. She was glad his eyes weren't another color, she would die if they were. Looking into his eyes was like going through an enchanted forest of never ending green. And she loved it.

She also loved the way his skin was perfectly tanned and (from what she was guessing) was as soft as peaches. She always admired the way he never liked the thought of being pale as that wimp they would always fight. And how she loved how his skin would fall into sync with the beautiful locks on top of his head.

She especially loved the way his hair was spiked, and that group of hair that sometimes fell into his eyes. She loved his chocolate brown hair. Sometimes, she wondered if running fingers through it felt like fur or grass. Either way, she was glad he was not like her and decided to dye his hair another color.

That's one of the reasons she changed her look everyday; to get his attention. Sadly, it never seemed to work. The only time he seemed to notice what she was wearing was when she had her black, natural hair in her pigtails or flowing down her back. She caught on to what he paid attention to and was actually glad he seemed to like her natural look rather than her fake one. Even after he turned back from the dark-side, he seemed to spend less time looking at other girls and seemed to want to get her attention. Yes, she caught on to that too.

And yes, she was devastated when he turned evil. The first time she met him she thought he was another cocky guy looking from one girl to the other. But, she got to know him better and soon her feelings toward him turned into a crush. But then she got crushed when he turned bad, she thought she had lost all chance with him. She thanked everyday when he turned back though, it still hurt to think about what he did but he had changed a lot.

That's another thing she loved about him. He had matured so much since then; he went from being a cocky, lazy, jerk to kind young man. That's when she realized she fell in love; when he came back and changed his ways. He showed he cared and changed and she wouldn't have him any other way, she would always love him the way he is.

Sadly for her, she didn't know if he loved her the same way. Yeah he looked after her and tried to protect her, but was he doing it as a friend? Or because he felt the same way? She hoped and prayed he would love her back. To give her a chance and to love her the way she loved him.

**Author's Note: Well, that's another little one-shot I finished. Please review! Sorry if it wasn't as good as the first one.**


End file.
